Episode 7012 (13th February 2009)
Plot Hayley, Roy and Eileen congratulate Jason and Becky on their engagement. Steve angrily crashes into the Rovers, Lloyd tearing behind with the flowers. Liz is surprised to discover that Steve had planned to propose to Becky himself. Julie comes back into the office to seek clarification from Tony. He confirms that he's sacking a member of staff and she must decide who. Sally is impressed by the job Graeme has done of her garden, paying him generously. Steve acts oblivious as Becky tells him her and Jason are engaged. Becky is bemused by how well he takes it. Kevin surveys the garden and is impressed. Sally takes the credit until Graeme appears wondering if he's left his watch behind. Jason, Becky and their entourage are at the bar. Steve offers them the first on him. He heads upstairs, unable to be in the same room and the happy couple. Sally enters the lounge to find Kevin sprawled on the sofa sulking whilst Sophie reads a bible. Kevin's upset that Sally lied to him about the garden. He's worried that she doesn't respect him. Julie tells Fiz that Kirk wants to be a stunt man. Julie asks Fiz who she rates most highly at work. David tells Graeme that he wants to buy Tina something really amazing for her eighteenth. Tina takes the rubbish out and finds Gary in the Windasses garden. She asks if he really threw a punch at Len. Gary says that he did and Tina thanks him. Under Julie's probing Fiz reluctantly states that Sean is probably the worst worker at Underworld. Becky goes outside at the Rovers for a cigarette. Steve's already standing there and offers her a light. He tells her he's angry and resentful. Ashley invites Kevin to spend the night at his house so long as he let Sally know. Steve tells Becky that he witnessed Jason proposing just as he was about to do the same thing. He rushes off to get proof. Julie visits Tony, still working late. She admits she's finding it hard to choose someone to sack. Tony says she'll be saying goodbye if she can't pick someone else. Steve arrives back to hand Becky a ring box and proposes. Becky storms off, furious with Steve for making a mockery of everything. Cast Regular cast *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Poppy - Sophiya Haque *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Graeme Proctor - Craig Gazey *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Office *Victoria Street Notes *The ending credits of this episode contain a message: In loving memory of Therese Meek. Mrs Meek was a vision mixer on the programme and many others for both ITV and the BBC and died after a long battle with cancer. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve is upset to hear Becky and Jason's news; Tony tells Julie she will lose her job if she doesn't select a colleague to fire; and Sally passes Graeme's work off as her own. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,420,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2009 episodes